We Interrupt This Prophecy
by Spotty1006
Summary: Mischiefpaw and Mayhempaw are part of a prophecy that turns them against each other, but other events interrupt the prophecy.
1. A Nice, Big Ceremony

**This is a story idea I came up with awhile ago. However, I had no idea how to piece it all together until just now, seeing a preview of the movie Furry Vengeance. Ugh....ten minutes later, and I'm seriously not in the mood. But I'm in a bad mood now, so I'll shut up about myself.  
So....I came up with two new characters. Mischiefpaw and Mayhempaw. They are based on real cats I know. And if you're wondering, I'm Spottedfur, Tanglepath is the younger of my two brothers, and Spottednose is the older of the two. However, for this purpose Tanglepath and Spottednose are the same age [they're both older than me.]  
By the way, flames will have marshmallows thrown at them. By yours truly. Constructive Criticism-doesn't count in this. But seriously, if you're telling me that my story is crap and I have no chance at being any good (cough Cocoa Sunflowers cough) then seriously, I'm going to throw marshmallows at you, and they aren't the mini kind.

* * *

**"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!"

"Come on!" Mayhemkit whispered. "We're going to be apprentices.

Mischiefkit blinked. "Fine."

"Can't you at least pretend to be excited?" Mayhemkit demanded.

Mischiefkit sighed. "I don't want to meet everyone."

"You'll do fine," Mayhemkit told her.

Their unnamed mother sighed. "Stop bickering you too. Anyone would think you're only four moons old.

"Sorry," Mayhemkit apologized.

The unnamed mother, who shall never have a name because we words are busy pretending she is Ferncloud, grinned. "Alright, you two. I think it's time for you to become apprentices."

Mayhemkit grinned, but managed to stay calm as the two sisters followed their mother out to the Camp clearing.

* * *

"It is time for Mischiefkit and Mayhemkit to become apprentices," Firestar began. He looked down at the two kits. "Come forward."

Mayhemkit and Mischiefkit stepped forward, Mayhemkit looking way more excited than her sister.

"Mischiefkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Mischiefpaw," Firestar meowed. "I ask StarClan to look down on this apprentice, guiding her on her path to becoming a warrior."

The StarClan bit seemed a bit out of place, but Mayhemkit didn't think about it.

"Spottedfur, you will be Mischiefpaw's mentor." Firestar beckoned Spottedfur with his tail. "You have great enthusiasm, yet have the sense of a senior warrior. I trust that you will train Mischiefpaw well."

Spottefur came forward to touch noses with Mischiefpaw, but Mayhempaw noticed something Firestar seemed to left out. _Firestar didn't mention her being good at any of the skills of a warrior, did he?_

"Mayhemkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Mayhempaw."

Mayhempaw's eyes glittered as she stopped focusing for a second, while Firestar said something about StarClan that he added on when they came to the new forest, but Mayhempaw doesn't know that.

"Spottednose," Firestar continued when Mayhempaw started paying attention again. "You will mentor Mayhempaw. You are loyal, yet I'm sure you will be able to keep Mayhempaw in her place-as well as her sister's mentor."

Mayhempaw's eyes glittered in amusement. Obviously, a calm cat was needed to teach Spottedfur her place. After she touched noses with her new mentor, she looked over her shoulder to see Spottedfur grinning at Spottednose with enthusiasm. Why was she excited about working with Spottednose, at least part of the way?

After this, the Clan meeting ended. Spottedfur practically ran over to see Spottednose.

"Hi!" Spottedfur grinned.

Spottednose stared at her. "Hi."

"We should show them the territory," Spottedfur told him.

Spottednose nodded. "I think we should show them the Sky Oak, the Old Twoleg Nest, and other landmarks in our territory."

Spottedfur narrowed her eyes. "_I_ think we should show them the boundaries first."

Spottednose snorted. "Don't you think they should know their territory first?"

"Don't YOU think they should know the EDGES of their territory first?" Spottedfur retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Inside," Spottednose growled.

"Outside!" Spottedfur flashed back.

"Inside!"

"Outside!"

"Calm down," Jayfeather snapped, breaking up the fight. "I have the correct solution."

"Then let's here it," Spottedfur told him.

* * *

**I'm not honestly sure. Which is more important, what is inside a territory or what the borders of a territory are? I'm going to need some help on this one.  
Also, while Jayfeather has the correct solution, he didn't say if either of them were right. So yeah, it might be something different.**

**Any suggestions?  
Oh, and I probably should have mentioned this earlier in the story. Mayhempaw and Mischiefpaw are sisters of the same litter, with no other littermates. Tanglepath and Spottednose are littermates, Spottedfur was the only one in the next litter. And Mayhempaw doesn't know that Spottednose and Spottedfur are brother and sister. Neither does Mischiefpaw.  
Happy Friday. While you spend it in class all day [at least, some of you], I get to treat it like a really long field trip with electronics involved.  
Happy Friday.  
**


	2. Voices in the Ears of Mischief

**In my downtime in writing (and my charging my portable video games), I've decided to update this. I wrote this like a week ago, it's time I put it up. I did NOT write this during my break time through massive writing, but before.  
Anyway, in case you're wondering how this will turn out, there are a few interesting twists we'll find. And it may turn out the prophecy isn't interrupted after all but appears to be, but we'll see.  
This is told in the mind of Mischiefpaw, but still third person. Kinda odd, but thought I'd point that out.  
Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, apologies for shortness.

* * *

**"Borders are more important," Jayfeather told Spottednose. "Besides, the first thing apprentices learn is usually the boundaries of our territory."

Spottedfur grinned at Spottednose. "Told you."

"Whatever. I've got advanced warrior training* to do," Spottednose growled. "So _you_ can show them the borders." And with that, he was through the camp entrance and gone.

Spottedfur sighed. "Come on, let's go see the WindClan border."

* * *

**(THIS PART DOES NOT APPLY TO THE PLOT!)**

**Meanwhile, in the Den of Author, Thistlefang rammed the door open while Spottedpaw13 was typing. "HI!"**

**"EGH!" Spottedpaw13 screamed and charged at Thistlefang. They raced away.

* * *

**Soon, Spottedfur, Mayhempaw, and Mischiefpaw arrived at the border between ThunderClan and WindClan. Mischiefpaw noted that the stream seemed to be the border.

"This is the WindClan border," Spottedfur announced. "Beyond here, the WindClan cats live in open moorland, hunting rabbits."

"Yes, and they don't live in forest?" Mayhempaw asked. This was a good point, since Spottedfur was showing them the part of the border completely surrounded by forest.

"They've learned to hunt in the forest, but they don't live in it," Spottedfur replied, beginning to lead them away from WindClan's forest and towards the moorland. "Anyway, be careful when you're at this border, since WindClan's been hostile lately."

Just then, the wind started blowing.

Spottedfur stopped. "Do you hear that?"

Mayhempaw nodded, and Mischiefpaw found herself nodding as well. Voices whispered in her ear, voices she couldn't understand.

* * *

**Which sets the scene for the next chapter. Not really a cliffhanger like last chapter, and I'm not a huge fan. But it works. I'm not rewriting it or anything.**

*** AKA College**

**In response: I will not be updating ITD right now because I'm not really in the writing spirit so much. Just a result of being weirded out.  
**


	3. Jayfeather's Dream and a Dieing Relative

**Okay, felt like updating this. I need to get off of my Majora's Mask kick. That's a fun game, but I'm not even at the first temple yet and I stink.  
Anyway, I've realized I haven't put up descriptions of Spottedfur, Spottednose, and Thistlefang yet. I'll do that.  
Spottedfur- yellow furred she-cat. She has green eyes with a blue inner circle, which sometimes stretches out all the way to make her eyes look blue. It's weird.  
Spottednose and Thistlefang- brown toms with green eyes. They sound like identical twins, but Spottednose is bulkier while Thistlefang is stronger and faster. Pretend it makes sense.  
Anyway, now we get to probe around in Jayfeather's head, as if we don't do that enough in the regular series.

* * *

**Jayfeather listened to Spottednose, Spottedfur, Mischiefpaw, and Mayhempaw leave the camp for training. Spottedfur was extremely quiet for once, but also sad. Then again, there was that one thing...

Jayfeather shook his head._ Best not to think about that._ It always attracted the heartbroken, sad emotions of Fernfur and Spottedfur, and medicine cats couldn't let themselves get swallowed up in sadness.

Jayfeather sighed as he suddenly felt really sleepy. Yawning, he curled up in his nest and let sleep carry him.

* * *

The Forest...

"Are you okay?" Spottednose asked Spottedfur. She'd been really down all morning, since before he'd waken up. Apparently something had happened between Fernfur and Spottedfur, but Spottedfur didn't want to talk about it and Fernfur was out...doing something. Spottednose wasn't sure what.

"I'm fine." Spottedfur tried to give Spottednose a convincing grin, but she didn't even seem to convince herself. Spottednose certainly wasn't convinced. "It's just..." Spottedfur trailed off.

"You're not okay," Spottednose told her.

"I guess not." Spottednose hated that tone of voice. It sounded almost...heartbroken. At least very sad. Poor Spottedfur. "Can you take them out by yourself? There's something I need to do."

"I guess so," Spottednose replied. Spottefur half-heartedly smiled and flicked her older brother's ear before running off in the direction of the WindClan border.

"What's up with her?" Mayhempaw asked.

"I don't know," Spottednose admitted.

"Isn't it obvious? One of your relatives is dieing," Mischiefpaw mewed.

* * *

Jayfeather's dream...

Jayfeather blinked his eyes open to see black and orange blurs fighting, while yellow-brown spots tried to stop them. It was a very weird sight that was hard to describe.

"_The three of the fern will fight with battle, hunting, and healing..._" a voice murmured in Jayfeather's ear.

* * *

Somewhere near the WindClan border...

Spottedfur panted as she approached the WindClan border, not stopping her sprint. _I need to hurry up! I don't want to be late!

* * *

_Jayfeather's dream...

Just as the voice murmured this, the orange blur joined up with a white blur to attack the black blur. The black blur was thrown backwards, while the spots covered the black blur, almost as if...healing it.

"_The three of the fern will fight with battle, hunting, and healing..._" the voice murmured again, and Jayfeather woke up.

* * *

...Somewhere...

Spottedfur sighed in relief. "I made it in time."

* * *

**I apologize if this was confusing. Originally, I was only going to have Jayfeather dream his dream, and then start this stuff with Spottedfur, but personal matters and emotions made this a good spot to start the Spottedfur part too...which means the confusing might drift a bit into the next chapter, but not too much. After all, most of Spottedfur's part doesn't even get to be put in the story (unless after next chapter I get badgered with requests...but I probably won't.)**

**So, your questions for today are:  
1. What do you think the prophecy is going to mean? (Go as in-depth as you like, as the battle hunting and healing are all specific)  
2. Where is Spottedfur going?**


	4. I Like Staring at Things

**You all totally missed it! We just had a thunderstorm and I was addicted to portable electronic Solitare! And I haven't played that in (one or two) years! You're missing out (on nothing).  
In response to Corrupted Lament (once more) and anyone confused by WHAT IN THE WORLD went wrong:  
I now realize the reason I got this review. THE DEN OF AUTHOR IS NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT NEVER HAS BEEN AND NEVER WILL! It doesn't even say anything, so I don't really know how you got it confused other than the fact that my style of writing bolds Author notes like many people.  
I ONLY BOLDED IT TO SEPARATE IT FROM THE REST OF THE STORY. THIS WAS NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION.

* * *

**"It's a good thing I'm still slightly in shape," Spottedfur panted as she sat in front of the WindClan border.

"In shape? You're not in shape at all," a voice joked. Thistlefang came out from behind the ferns nearby and sat next to Spottefur.

"What brings you here?" Spottedfur asked.

"Nothing, just saw you come here and wanted to know why," Thistlefang replied.

"Ummmmmm..."

"So why are you here?"

"...No...reason..."

"Seriously." Thistlefang gave his younger sister a hard look. "Why are you here?"

"I like staring at...random things?" Spottedfur offered.

"And I'll never get the answer out of you," Thistlefang accepted. "Well, bye." And with that the brown tom left.

Spottedfur sighed in relief and and watched Thistlefang go. "If only that was it," she muttered. "Soon everyone will know where I've been."

* * *

Firestar sighed as Jayfeather told him the prophecy he received. "How many prophecies do we need?" Before Jayfeather could answer, he shook his head. "Just try to figure out who it is, will you? It could be about half the Clan."

"I'll do that," Jayfeather promised as he left Firestar's den.

* * *

Spottedfur crossed the border silently, flinching whenever the grass made a noise. She was hoping to go through this without being caught by WindClan, since-

"Hi!" a voice interrupted Spottedfur's thoughts, and the she-cat looked up to see Boulderpaw in front of her.

"...Hi," Spottedfur muttered.

"Why are you on our territory?" Boulderpaw asked cheerfully, making Spottefur wonder if this was all a clever distraction. WindClan could be ready to fight at a moment's notice, waiting in the heather patch somewhere for Boulderpaw's signal.

"Passing through," Spottedfur answered truthfully.

"Where are you going?" Boulderpaw inquired.

"Ohh...that way." Spottedfur pointed her tail in the general direction of her destination.

"Where are you going?" Boulderpaw repeated.

"That way," Spottedfur also repeated.

"What's in that direction?"

"Oh..the Moonpool." Spottedfur guessed, hoping this really was the right direction.

"Ah...something going on?" Boulderpaw asked.

"...Possibly." Spottedfur decided it was best to be vague as possible.

"Nice. Go on ahead," Boulderpaw invited her.

"Thanks," Spottedfur muttered as she went past Boulderpaw. Going on, she made sure to take paths WindClan didn't usually take, keeping her nose on alert. Eventually she found a stream as night began to fall. "Perfect." Going on, Spottedfur followed the stream and made her way through all the obstacles until she reached her destination.

The Moonpool.

* * *

**So, obviously, Spottedfur is here to dream at the Moonpool while I forget about the d in Spottedfur about half the time. (I went back and fixed it) I'm wondering if anyone really is interested in Spottedfur's dream, because if not the plot can go smoothly without it. If so, it'll probably take up half of a chapter to a short whole chapter.  
I like how I have bright ideas and when I go to start them I have trouble starting.  
I got already to do that one thing and never got to do it. Oh well, maybe tomorrow. It looks bright. **


	5. The Sneezing Tom is Sneezepaw

**I'm continuing this now...11 days after I come back from camp.  
In response to Rainhead- Awesome. Yoshin says 'hi' and Feathers (I renamed Crow because my brothers tortured me about it endlessly, Feathers is much better. I named her after an anime character, come on!) blinked several times and said 'hey'.  
We are doing the dream. And yes, Boulderpaw is dumb. Ah well.

* * *

**Spottedfur raced into camp and scrambled up to the Highledge. "Firestar?"

"Come in," Firestar replied.

Spottedfur walked inside his den. "Firestar, I had this dream."

"A dream?" Firestar asked cautiously. He was still a bit wary about Jayfeather's prophecy, and he knew Spottedfur was a possible cat in this prophecy.

"A dream. You see..." Spottedfur began to explain.

* * *

Flashback (Spottedfur's dream)

After she fell asleep, Spottedfur opened her eyes to see herself in a starry forest. Looking around, she found a dark ginger she-cat staring at her. "Um...hello."

"Greetings, Spottedfur," the ginger she-cat replied.

"Who are you?" Spottedfur asked.

"My name is Copperpaw. And I'm not from StarClan, or the Dark Forest, as you were wondering," Copperpaw told her.

"Then..." Spottedfur trailed off. Looking around, she noticed other cats appear from behind Copperpaw. Specifically, she saw a certain yellow she-cat and a certain white she-cat with brown paws, but this currently is not important as she didn't recognize them.

"We are the Souls of the Lost," Copperpaw told her. "Those who weren't important, didn't make an impact on the living, and shall never be remembered for our accomplishments. We have other names as well, but we prefer the nickname SunClan."

The yellow she-cat stepped forward. "You have come here to see your destiny, correct? Your paws shall lead you towards the path of medicine."

"Why should I believe you? How do I know that you're not trying to mess everything up for revenge on the living? Revenge because they don't remember you?" Spottedfur growled.

A young gray and white tom, about Copperpaw's age, smiled grimly at Spottedfur. The moment was ruined by him sneezing. "Sorry. Anyway, we do not seek revenge on the living. We have nothing to gain or lose by seeking revenge. StarClan and the Place of No Stars, however, have everything to gain and everything to lose from their conflict."

Spottedfur glared at the tom suspiciously. "I'd be more assured if StarClan told me what you tell me is true themselves."

"Yes, it's always StarClan, isn't it?" the yellow she-cat snapped. "You Clan cats and your StarClan. 'StarClan is angry and have shown their anger by covering the moon! We must end this Gathering!' 'I don't know what to do. I know, I'll go ask StarClan! They know everything!'" She snorted in disgust. "StarClan isn't always right, Spottedfur. And now their too busy and worried to talk to you. You Clan cats need to learn to make your own decisions."

"We made our own decisions! What about when we left the forest?" Spottedfur protested.

"Leaders wouldn't budge til they were given a sign by StarClan," The tom that had sneezed mewed quickly before sneezing again.

Spottedfur sighed. "But they weren't given a sign. Not until they had already decided to leave."

"The Clans have settled back into their old ways," a cat with an unknown description and happens to be named Sheeptail announced. "They're trusting their ways to StarClan once more. It's high time they learned better."

Spottedfur studied Sheeptail for a moment, then nodded. "You are right. If StarClan won't speak up, I need to make my own decisions. And perhaps trust in SunClan as well." She bowed her head before waking up.

* * *

Present (Firestar's den)

However, this was not exactly what Spottedfur told her Clan leader.

"I dreamed I met a cat named Copperpaw," Spottedfur explained. "As well as another cat who wouldn't give me her name. The other cat told me that my paws would lead me towards the path of medicine, but Copperpaw told me I needed to learn to make my own decisions."

Firestar nodded slowly. "So, did you make your own decision?"

"I did. And I decided to trust them. I wish to take the path of a medicine cat."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Souls of the Lost, the SOL, LostClan, or SunClan...

The tom with the sneezing problem glared at Sheeptail. "Sheeptail, we did not tell her the entire truth."

"We did not lie, either," Copperpaw pointed out. "We don't want revenge on the living."

"You both speak the truth," Sheeptail announced. "We only said we didn't want revenge on the living. Nothing more was needed. We don't want the..._others _getting suspicious now, do we?"

"Of course not," the yellow she-cat agreed. "It's high time we got a strategy of our own."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ThunderClan camp...

"I'm hungry," Mischiefpaw muttered to herself.

"Too bad," Mayhempaw growled.

* * *

**See? I wrote. See? I told you I'd update this week. And I did, didn't I? I certainly did. So yes.  
Ninjasks are evil.**

**So, what exactly is SunClan up to? You may find out more before they put their plan into action, but that's a loooooooong ways off.  
**


	6. You Actually Trust Me On My Own?

**Oh, StarClan.  
This story. Oh, it hurts my head.  
Oh, StarClan.  
It's...it's worse than I thought.  
Anyway, I got an idea for the ending of this, so yeah...I needed a break from my usual stories.  
Aroeheart- Yeah, I know, but it's happened before, so it's fair game. While it's odd that the two Spotteds happen to be siblings...yeah. **

* * *

And then Spottedfur became the medicine cat apprentice.

"Spottedfur," Mischiefpaw inquired, "why did you become the medicine cat apprentice? What about your warrior duties? Your responsibilities for my mentoring?"

Spottedfur sighed. "Mischiefpaw, you're a great apprentice. I couldn't have asked to train a better cat. But I've known for a long time I'm not cut out to be a warrior. I never had the courage to do anything about it until now, but I was so unhappy. I'm lucky Firestar even gave me an apprentice. I was always the worst hunter, the worst fighter, the cat that held the whole Clan back because of my incompetence." She then smiled, showing Mischiefpaw she hadn't changed at all. "But I'm sure I'll be a better medicine cat. And if I can't do that, either...well, it's hard to be bad at being an elder, right?"

Mischiefpaw sighed. Her mentor was just as bad as usual.

Mayhempaw, standing beside her sister, smiled, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Are you still going to train us?"

"Well..." Before Spottedfur got the chance to finish, Spottednose beckoned Spottedfur over with his tail. "I'll be right back." The she-cat ran over to the tom and jabbed him in the flank with her paw. "Hey."

"Hey." Spottednose didn't even bother asking why she did that. He just jabbed her in the flank with his paw as well. They kept at it for a little bit, not saying anything, and before long, they ended up play-fighting like kits. Spottednose easily won, his bulk and greater skill overpowering her, and he smiled as he pinned her down. Then he let out a small sigh and let her back up. "This is no time to be playing like kits."

"What's up?" Spottedfur asked.

"Well...Thistlefang and I...we're going on a mission," Spottednose told her, keeping his voice low.

"Who else is going? What's going on? Will you get back okay?" Spottedfur asked a million questions at once without even stopping for breath.

Spottednose shook his head. "Slow down. I can't keep up with you. It's just Thistlefang and I, the mission is a secret, and we'll get back fine. Don't worry. But I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Spottedfur asked seriously.

"I need you to train Mayhempaw for me. I know you have an apprentice of your own, and you're a medicine cat apprentice now, but I really need your help."

Spottedfur let out a small laugh. "You're actually trusting me to train them both on my own?" Before Spottednose could answer, she stopped laughing, staring at her brother seriously. "I'll do my best." She affectionately licked his shoulder. "Good luck. Get back safe."

"No promises," he told her. She smiled as she left to rejoin the apprentices.

Mischiefpaw smirked. "So, how's the prey running these days?"

Spottedfur laughed, shaking her head with amusement. "Is love all you young cats think about these days? Honestly, I couldn't ever like Spottednose that way. I love him, but he's my brother."

"You don't look a thing alike," Mayhempaw protested.

"It's all in the personality. We have exactly the same personality," Spottednose told her. "Oh, he doesn't show that side of his much, but it's there. He's a great brother."

"So, what about what I asked earlier? Are you still going to be training us, or will you be too busy sitting in the medicine cat's den?" Mayhempaw repeated herself.

"Of course I'm still training you," Spottedfur told her. "Spottednose just asked me to train you for him while he's away. Now come on, I'm going to teach you all about hunting for squirrels."

* * *

Mayhempaw laid down in her nest that night with a sigh.

What right did Mischiefpaw have to rebuke her? Spottedfur had commented that she loved Mayhempaw's enthusiasm. Perhaps it was a little much in the medicine cat apprentice's opinion, but it was still appreciated. So why did Mischiefpaw have to lecture her about trying to hunt a bird before Spottedfur had finished her lesson in bird hunting? She was just trying to learn what Spottefur was teaching, and she learned best by doing.

And Spottedfur...that hypocrite! She'd ENCOURAGED Mischiefpaw! She'd told Mayhempaw to stop being so restless and to sit down and listen, just after she'd said she'd liked Mayhempaw's enthusiasm! You don't give a hungry cat a mouse and take it away. Why should respect be the same way?

Mayhempaw narrowed her eyes as anger festered in her mind and continued to do so as she slept. Her sister and her sister's mentor. Couldn't they just leave her be?

And it wasn't just that day, either. They'd done it before, Spottednose joining in when he was around. It just IRRITATED the apprentice.

That night, the spirit of an old, nearly forgotten cat with amber eyes haunted her dreams, encouraging her anger, telling her just how to get revenge. Perhaps she shouldn't have listened.

But she did.

* * *

**Not much to say.  
Just...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Ever. **


	7. Worry

**Yeah, I am just trying to finish this story before I just abandon it. Poor thing doesn't deserve to continue OR to stop.**

* * *

Things got no better.

Training session after training session.

Day after day.

Moon after moon.

It got no better.

Mayhempaw's anger grew as the situation got no better. Every day, that medicine cat apprentice, her sister's mentor, that Spottedfur, would tell her everything she was doing wrong. Then, she'd turn around and tell Mischiefpaw everything _she_ was doing right.

As if Mischiefpaw were the only good apprentice in the world, and Mayhempaw just wasn't competent.

What did Spottedfur know, anyway? She was never good as a warrior. That's why she became the medicine cat apprentice, wasn't it? So she could serve her Clan in a way that didn't hold everyone else back? And she was training apprentices? _Warrior_ apprentices?

Spottedfur was a fool* to think she was competent enough to be a mentor to warrior apprentices.

Alright, Mayhempaw had to admit that sometimes Spottedfur _did_ actually tell Mayhempaw what she was doing right and Mischiefpaw what she was doing wrong, but most of the time it was the other way around.

And whenever other warriors helped to train the two apprentices, they weren't any better. Mischiefpaw was just _so _perfect, and Mayhempaw was just _so_ awful, they couldn't help themselves. They _had_ to point out how perfect her sister was, and how full of flaws she was.

ThunderClan sickened her.

* * *

Mischiefpaw was worried about her sister. She used to be such a happy apprentice with so much energy, but now those days were long gone. Now the she-cat had lost that energy and enthusiasm, and seemed more angry than Mischiefpaw could ever have imagined her being.

Maybe she wasn't _quite_ as good as Mischiefpaw at some things, but they were generally at the same level. Yet every time Mischiefpaw received praise, Mayhempaw gave her a jealous glare. It confused Mischiefpaw how her sister's head had come to think in this way. It was almost as if Mayhempaw had become blind to her own strengths and Mischiefpaw's flaws, and began to think in only how Mischiefpaw had strengths and she herself had flaws.

It wasn't healthy for her to be thinking that way.

Mischiefpaw wished Mayhempaw would see that she was just as good of an apprentice as she was, but she didn't know how to help her.

Mayhempaw worried her.

* * *

The dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes continue to appear in Mayhempaw's dreams. He was geniunely curious about her, and something about him made her tell him everything. How everyone favored her sister over herself, how Mischiefpaw was just good at everything, and how Mayhempaw just wasn't as good. He was sympathetic. He offered to train her so she would be as good as her sister. Flattered as she was, she refused. She'd be as good as her sister one day, she assured him, but she would do it herself.

At first, this surprised the brown tom. His tail had twitched when she had first said this to him, as if he were hiding some sort of anger from her. But he agreed that she would be as good as her sister without his help. In fact, he seemed to believe she already had the ability, already had the potential, but maybe she just wasn't able to unlock that potential yet.

But her anger at her Clan for favoring Mischiefpaw still remained. He didn't question it, he actually encouraged it. Every day after it sprouted it grew a little more, like a catmint plant carefully tended by a medicine cat to make sure it stays healthy for leaf-bare when it was needed.

Whether she knew it or not, and if he was correct then she didn't know, Tigerstar was the medicine cat carefully tending his catmint plant made from her anger. Just the simplest things were needed to help the anger plant grow. A comment here, a comment there, and she didn't suspect him of anything. Of course, the comments of her Clanmates and the way she viewed things were beyond his control, but he didn't need to worry about that.

Then they began talking about revenge. Of course, Mayhempaw didn't need revenge on her Clanmates simply because she was angry at a few things they'd said. Neither of them really brought up the idea, it just came one night. Tigerstar told her about how ThunderClan had banished him when all he wanted was to bring power to ThunderClan, and Mayhempaw was sympathetic towards him. Then they began talking of revenge. For them both.

All they needed were a few rouges willing to fight...

* * *

Mischiefpaw was worried about her sister. Once, she was happy and energetic. Now she was angry and couldn't have had less energy if she never ate or slept in her life. She'd lost all of the enthusiasm she'd once had for being an apprentice and being a warrior someday.

Their strengths were now different from each other's. Mischiefpaw was the hunter, and Mayhempaw was the fighter. Hunting and battling weren't _that_ much different than each other, sure, but there was different prey involved in each. Mischiefpaw caught the small prey, and Mayhempaw caught the big prey.

But she still was envious whenever Mischiefpaw was praised, even when Mayhempaw received the same amount of praise. It was as if she was deaf to her own praise, and blind whenever Mischiefpaw was criticized.

Then the night came when Mischiefpaw woke up in the middle of the night, feeling nauseous. She felt colder than usual when she awoke, and it took her a second to realize that Mayhempaw wasn't there. Mischiefpaw started to internally panic, then she reasoned with herself, telling herself that Mayhempaw was probably just making dirt.

Moments passed, and Mayhempaw didn't come back. Mischiefpaw's nauseousness didn't pass, and suddenly she felt the urge to make dirt. The black apprentice stood up and went to make her dirt. When she arrived at the dirtplace, however, Mayhempaw wasn't there. But when she went back to the apprentices den, she thought she could hear someone following her, and when she laid down to go back to sleep, someone did the same in Mayhempaw's nest.

Mayhempaw worried her.

* * *

Mayhempaw stood in front of a group of rouges, most of them older than her. A white she-cat named Ghost, a black she-cat with a white-tipped tail named Nighteyes, a brown tom named Fluffy, he was a former kittypet, and an orange tom named Bob. He also used to be a kittypet. Actually, they all used to be kittypets, except for Nighteyes, but it'd been a long time since they were kittypets. Now they were all rogues, strong enough to teach ThunderClan a lesson. And soon more would join them.

As she stood, she thanked them for joining her in her revenge against her Clan and encouraged them to find other rogues to help them. After all, the only rogue Mayhempaw had actually recruited herself was Nighteyes. The black rogue had found the other three herself.

Soon they would all pay...

* * *

*** I accidentally wrote "foo" here instead of "fool". Watch what you're typing you foo!**

**Hmm, what an interesting bunch of rogues. Ghost is an echo of the past, although I'm pretty sure she's never appeared in fanfiction, and Nighteyes, somebody might recognize. Fluffy, well, it's not hard to figure out where his name came from. Bob was random.  
Yes, Mayhempaw will have better rogues with her soon. For now, let us wait in seeing how this failing tail will continue to fail.**

**EDIT: The plot has changed. Also, there are no "main characters" anymore.**


	8. Rated T For This Chapter

**After this new idea popped into my mind, I couldn't let it go, and so I changed the plot.  
In this chapter, I am planning the end. No promises, but I'm pretty sure this ends now.**

* * *

No cat knew what Mayhempaw was doing. She preferred it that way.

Moons had passed, and now Mayhempaw had many rogues by her side. She lost track of how many after ten. She wasn't even aware this many rogues existed around the lake, but she was glad they did.

She didn't really care about their motives for helping her. Just as long as they were on her side, nothing else about them really mattered.

"Friends from all places and friends of all ages!" Mayhempaw announced. She was still younger than all of the rouges, but no one questioned her. "The time has come for us to take revenge on the Clan that has done us wrong!"

There were no yowls of agreement, but Mayhempaw knew they were with her. She flicked her tail and lead them down towards the lake, past the ThunderClan scent marks. A couple of cats recognized the scent marks, but Mayhempaw wasn't surprised. After she began to lead the rogues towards ThunderClan's camp, however, something did surprise her.

"Where are we going?" Nighteyes asked, stopping in her tracks.

Mayhempaw stopped, the other rogues doing the same. "The clan of my camp," she replied.

"I believe you neglected to tell us _which_ Clan is your Clan," Nighteyes mewed.

"If you must know..." Mayhempaw answered. "It's ThunderClan. Now, let's go."

"There's a bit of a problem with this attack," Nighteyes reported.

"What's that?"

"I refuse to fight ThunderClan."

Mayhempaw gave Nighteyes a sharp look. "What was that?"

"I'm not fighting ThunderClan," Nighteyes told her. "I refuse to fight my Clanmates."

"Former Clanmate?" Mayhempaw asked. A smell Mayhempaw knew very well wafted through the air- ThunderClan cats were coming. From the smell of it, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Sorreltail, and Cloudtail. A dawn patrol and a medicine cat out for herbs. Wonderful. "It doesn't matter. We don't need you. The rest of us will get along fine."

"Don't need me?" Nighteyes growled. She pounced, and before Mayhempaw knew it Nighteyes had her pinned on the ground, a paw over her throat. "I got you all of these followers. Me! Not you. I will not stand by while I watch you attack my former Clan, a Clan that you don't deserve to call your own Clan."

The patrol came, surprised at the scene they now saw. Mayhempaw didn't care.

"Thank you for everything you've done. Your services are no longer required."

"Are you deaf?" Nighteyes hissed. "I will NOT stand by while you attack my former Clan!" Claws slid out over Mayhempaw's throat. She could now smell blood.

She didn't care.

"So you're going to kill me..." Mayhempaw mused. "Better one than many, right?"

Nighteyes didn't reply. Her gaze slid past the apprentice in front of her to the ThunderClan cats watching until her gaze found a certain cat. "It's you." She walked over to Jayfeather and bowed her head. "It's been a long time."

"...Nightpaw?" Jayfeather asked, amazed.

"Nighteyes," Nighteyes corrected him.

"Nighteyes?" Dovewing was surprised as well. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty busy living all by myself. You know..." Nighteyes lifted her head to glare at Jayfeather. "After you _MURDERED ME?_"

"Murdered?" Sorreltail asked. "But you're alive...How could Jayfeather-"

"Not just Jayfeather," Nighteyes growled. "All of you. But not any of you at all. It was your _code_ that brought my destruction."

The four cats just stared at her.

"But I'm still loyal to my Clan," Nighteyes assured them. "...You _monsters_. Look who else has died from your code."

Every cat turned to look at Mayhempaw.

Glazed eyes looked to the sky, never to look at another cat again.

* * *

**And so end the Portal 2 references. (Disclaimer: I do not own Portal 2)**

**And the story ends as well! Yay! You've tortured yourself through this! Now go read a better Warriors story. Preferably Island Total Drama, the next one I'll be working on.**


End file.
